


【鼬佐】10 Lovers

by Libhb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libhb/pseuds/Libhb
Summary: 现代paroSir (29)✖️Serial killer(23)含路人✖️佐情节含underage/drug/suicide情节含大量非情爱关系的香磷✖️佐助OOC
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	【鼬佐】10 Lovers

0.

“四月十五日凌晨1点28分，你在位于第134号公路东北方向的废弃谷仓里对吗？”  
“是···是的···”  
“昨天为什么说谎？”  
“我，我不能让我妈妈知道！Sir，我不是故意说谎的！”  
“也就是说，那天晚上你趁你母亲睡着偷偷去了谷仓对吗？”  
“那是因为Sara让我去哪里等她，她说有事跟我说····我真的没有杀人！我什么都不知道！”  
“别紧张小家伙，你只需要回答我们几个问题，就可以安然无恙地回家向妈妈道歉了。”  
“我我我都告诉你们！我看到的都告诉你们！  
“那天已经很晚了，Sara突然发短信给我，我喜欢她很久，她一直不怎么搭理我，所以那天一看到短信我满脑子只想赶快去见她，我在那里等了两三个小时，她一直说快到了让我别走，可是实在太冷了，我就躲进谷仓里，躺在楼梯下面的干草垛上睡觉···我被她骗了可是那个时候我只知道傻等···也不知道睡了多久，我听见有脚步声，一开始我以为是Sara，于是坐起来准备出去找她，可是谷仓门被推开，是两个高个子的人，不是Sara···”  
“高个子的人？你有看清楚长相吗？或者其他特征？”  
“我觉得是两个成年人···太暗了我几乎只能看到人影，他们看起来像是在调情，那个男的喘息声很重，然后，然后他们上楼，我看到另外一个人，那个女人，她的腿，穿着渔网袜，一双跟很高的红色高跟鞋，几乎和我的视线平行，他们上去了，声音很大，我不敢再待下去，就赶快回家了···我就只看到这么多···那里死了人也是你们告诉我的····”  
“男人和女人个子都很高？”  
“嗯···是，是的，那个女人，好像还比男的高一些···”  
两名警察先生对视一眼，打开问询室的门，男孩被一位和蔼女警带走，双手还绞在一起，看起来快哭了。  
“喂，伊太刀，我觉得应该是两个男人才对吧？红灯区哪有个子那么高的妓女？受害者身高足有185公分！”  
“你为什么会觉得是妓女，从案发现场到红灯区驾车至少要四十分钟，他们大可以在巷子里解决生理需求，我可不认为男人可以忍这么久。”  
“是吗，在我眼里你就是这么能忍的男人哦！”迪达拉弯腰直视着伊太刀的眼睛，好整以暇地看着他。  
伊太刀打发走这个临时组队的新搭档，抱着一大摞文件回到自己的办公桌前，继续研究起案件来，他手中一沓厚厚的现场照片，被害者几乎炭化。半年时间，类似的案件在附近地区已经发生数次，这正好是第九起。目前唯一明晰的线索就是方才这个无意间窥视到可怜男人生前最后风流的小男孩，当然，这样的风流是如假包换的致命。

1\. 

香磷一夜没睡，现在好不容易回家也行色匆匆，她迅速从衣柜顶上把旅行背包拽下来，然后一股脑地往里面塞换洗衣物，还有佐助惯常爱用的那只纯蓝色马克杯，直到背包已经变得鼓鼓当当，她才终于做好心理准备深吸一口气打开卫生间的门，浓重的血腥气几乎瞬间就让香磷产生想逃离的冲动，即使昨晚已经见识过浴室一地是血的冲击，此刻她还是不可自抑地觉得心跳混乱，难以呼吸。她先拿出四五张大浴巾把客厅餐厅的血迹擦拭干净，再赤脚走进卫生间，直接打开花洒把水量开到最大，用力冲洗地板和墙壁上蜿蜒的铁锈色痕迹，四处凝结成果冻状的血浆被热水一冲，立即又鲜艳起来，激烈涌动着，纠缠着，坠入下水道的漩涡之中，香磷小腿肚上都被溅上血迹，和她胡乱扎起的红色头发相映成趣。等这些血液终于消失得彻底，香磷还不忘从壁橱里拿出一个未使用过的香薰蜡烛摆在洗手台上，她望着镜子里狼狈不堪的自己，突然哇一声哭起来。  
背着背包赶回医院时佐助已经醒了，乖顺安静地躺在病床上，脖子和手腕上绑着厚厚一圈绷带，仍然有些渗血，输液管里的液体是令香磷欲呕的深红色。佐助睁着眼睛，直愣愣地看着天花板，因着失血过多脸色苍白的缘故，看起来像一具死不瞑目的尸体。香磷也只是坐在一旁，她累极了，此刻一句话都不想说，也不知道该说些什么。  
香磷是佐助的房客，当然这样说也许不够准确，毕竟香磷从未向佐助支付过租金，反而是佐助这个从事体面工作的好心人将她捡回家，还为她支付学费。香磷是偷渡客，并且很快被那些与她一道跨过边境线的男人们带到红灯区作牟利的工具。那天其实是她第一天站在那里，被迫穿上的廉价衣物让她身上一阵阵发痒，她装模作样点烟，吐吸，学着那些老道的妓女，局促地卖弄风情，那群男人就躲在不远处监视她，她手抖得很厉害，烟灰甚至落到大腿上，很快把丝袜烧出一个洞，香磷吓得尖叫，这意味着工作结束会迎来一场毒打。  
“你是新来的吧？” 手足无措的时候，眼前突然出现一个俊美男子，因为容貌太过突出，让香磷猜不出年纪，这样的人好像一辈子都长那样。香磷一向对他人很敏锐，她几乎立刻察觉到这个男人没有温度。  
香磷很快被佐助带走，角落里那群男人比她以为的还要怯懦，佐助将一把雪亮的短刀抽出来时他们早逃得不见踪影。后来佐助也不知道有什么神通，竟然把她安进一间私立高中，让她跟着老师随便学点东西，以后饿不死就行。  
后来她问佐助那天在红灯区干什么，佐助躺在沙发上，脸上盖着一本书，雨的影子落在他手背上跳舞，他说，“我去买东西”。  
香磷被护士叫醒，她一时还分不清梦境和现实，意识仿佛还留在那个雨夜，佐助轻声和她不着边际地说话，那天是感恩节，印象中他们一起吃了一整只烤鸡，因为吃得太撑 ，她还抱着马桶吐了很久，佐助在客厅大笑，他喝得很醉，兴许还有那些止咳糖浆的功劳，他兴致勃勃得好似变了一个人。  
现在香磷又感到那种熟悉的呕吐感从胃袋深处涌上来，激得她浑身发冷。床边桌子上有护士帮忙送过来的盒饭，因为好看，佐助到哪儿都能得到额外优待，不过他现在不能进食，甚至连开口说话都费劲，伤口太深，也许以后都要变成一个美丽哑巴也说不定，他好像又睡着了，静滴的液体也换了一瓶，病房里出奇的安静。时间已是午后，隔壁床的老爷爷不多时就打起鼾，与之共鸣的，是虽然微弱但确实不断鼓动着的，佐助的心跳。

3.

“先生，我们都是靠幻觉度日的人。”

我能充分感受到肉体的死亡，痛觉在离我远去，视线也越来越模糊，他就在我耳边重复那些破碎的语句，我也渐渐听不清了，我拼命想看清他那张蛊惑我的脸，口红糊在他尖削的下巴上，脸颊，耳朵，胸口，凡我吻过之处，都染上那仿佛被赫拉女神诅咒过的罪恶红色，还有更多的红，他几乎是将红色穿在身上，发梢都在滴血，那是从我身体里喷射出来的生命之源，他一边剜着我的肉和骨头，一边亲吻我的眼睛，他的眼泪与我的血是同样的温度，淌进我圆睁着无法闭合的眼眶里，十几分钟前我还无比恐惧，剧痛令我失禁，我的阳具刚刚还在他身体里获得极致的快乐，现在已经完全毁了。事情发生得太快，他破烂的长袜还攥在我手里，我后悔极了，痛苦极了，希望人生重新来过。可是他不断吻我，像个孩子一样流泪，说些令人心碎的话，即使我的肉体还在战栗，而我可悲的，为色所困的灵魂，却已经代表我整个人原谅他，爱他，只因为他也在前所未有地爱着我。

喜欢一个人会想把他吃掉，爱一个人会想要他死。

Club里灯光很暗，但是晃得很是频繁，闪得人眼花缭乱，他在我耳边几乎用吼的说出这句话，没办法，夜色深处的狂欢乐园，总是吵闹得恨不得所有人都聋掉。  
”那我想把你吃掉！”我也对着他的耳朵大吼，他眨眨眼睛，然后立即咬住我的嘴唇，我们接吻，一时间酒精也不够了，我们躲在厕所隔间，他先给自己扎了一针，然后脱下我的黑色皮衣，熟练地把针头扎入我的静脉，很快幻觉的世界就到来了，我好像倒立在天花板上 ，四周是一大片郁金香田，很快这些郁金香又变成五彩斑斓的蘑菇，软得像刚发酵的面包，我们相拥着倒在大蘑菇上，我看见他躺在我臂弯里自慰，汗滑过粉底的纹路让他看起来像一尊裂开的神像，我搂着他，感觉不到任何温度，可是我燃得像一团火。  
我真的燃成一团火，不，是火将我严丝合缝地拥抱起来，火穿过我的骨骼，肌肉，淋巴，穿过我的喉舌，我的阴部，我死得彻底。我终于想起我的妹妹，她还在家等着我，等我明天一早，把用缎带包装着的那条柔粉色的洋装长裙亲自送到她手上。  
我的妹妹，祝你生日快乐，真遗憾，上一次我们见面是什么时候呢？那时候你还那么幼小，我本来期待着能在这个早晨获得你的谅解，和爱。  
这是惩罚，为我抛弃过一个全心全意信任并爱着我的女孩。

先生，我们都依赖幻觉度日，一旦幻觉破灭，就不得不死去，彻底的，彻底的。

4.

伊太刀是从噩梦里惊醒的，他梦见那位受害男子坐在他对面，满脸的泪和血，他不断张阖着嘴唇，滔滔不绝地哭诉，然后火从他身体里复燃，转眼间又变成一具焦黑的尸体。  
伊太刀灌下一大杯冰水试图让自己清醒，几乎是在醒来的一瞬间，那男子对他说的一切话语就尽数失踪，只留下画面异常清晰地重复循环，像在看一出古老默片，他隐隐觉得那些话，一定重要到无与伦比，专攻刑事案件多年，遇见的凶杀案件不胜枚举，但从来没有一桩案子能出现在他的梦里。  
同侪总是说伊太刀能看透人心，正因为太过了解犯罪者的心理才能总是出奇制胜地破获迷案，他们认为伊太刀是能与变态杀手谈笑风生的另一种变态。面对这些戏言他总是耸肩表示无奈。  
今天受害者唯一的亲属会来警局确认笔录，伊太刀早早就在办公室等她，这个女孩在案发不久后认尸时一直顽固坚持着一击即碎的漠然，她高高昂着头，双手抱在胸前，态度有些不耐。  
“警察先生，烧成这样就连朝夕相处的夫妻也不能认出来吧？更何况我和我哥哥已经很多年没见，我们根本不熟！”  
“即使这样，但有些程序我们有过一遍的必要，而且如果经过鉴定确认死者身份无误，还希望您能接收骨灰。”伊太刀向来不动如山，此时也冷漠得像一台机器。  
“你在说什么啊？没有规定妹妹有接收哥哥骨灰的义务吧？更何况，更何况这个人，是一个抛弃我自己走掉的骗子啊！”  
女孩朝伊太刀大喊，在眼泪涌出来的前一秒转身跑了出去，伊太刀顿时失去了往日的敏捷，部下站在一旁慌乱无措，不知是该出去追那个愤怒的女孩儿，还是留在这里安抚被无故泄愤的上司。  
伊太刀僵硬地转头凝望着停尸台上那具面目全非的尸体，脑袋里轰一声巨响，梦中的场景飞速倒带，一直退回到男子开口说的第一句话。  
他全想起来了，他全听到了。  
伊太刀冲出房间，从办公桌上翻出受害者亲属资料，没错，那令人毛骨悚然的日期，全对上了——这个女孩儿刚满十八岁。  
他几乎要跌倒在地上，这是什么奇幻故事吗？为什么，为什么梦境会这样蛮横地干预真实？为什么这个死去的男人，这个怨恨的女孩，会像一种惩罚那样降临到自己身边？他快要干呕，心脏，肝肺，所有的所有全都吐出来。伊太刀花费了不短的时间来平复心情，然后重振旗鼓，像并未被击溃那样迈着稳健的步伐去走廊的尽头找到那个逃离的女孩。  
他手里拿着一杯热咖啡，女孩儿靠在窗边抽烟，眼睛很红。看见他走过来脸上浮现一丝尴尬，伊太刀把咖啡递给她，表情比刚才柔和不少，至少不再那么冷淡又趾高气扬。  
“对不起，我没有想到···”  
“不关你的事，先生，是我没有控制好情绪。”  
“我感到很抱歉，但是我想你的哥哥其实很爱你。”  
“是吗？上个月他从军队退役，从福利院找到我现在的住址，几天前，他打电话给我，问我生日那天是否得空，他说他为我准备了礼物，并且会像小时候那样陪我过一整天的生日···我很期待，从前一天就去烫头发，搭配衣服裙子，还请养母教我化妆，我还准备将自己种的那盆茉莉送给他作为我们的重逢礼物···可是他失约了，他死在，我听他们说罪犯也许是个妓女，一个妓女手下，他一定不知道我有多想念他···那具尸体，只看一眼，我就知道是他···”女孩背过身，对着墙壁啜泣着，伊太刀看到女孩头发乱蓬蓬的，用夹子随意抓起来，毫无光彩。  
“他很爱你，我希望你能相信这一点···”伊太刀感到十分痛苦，他几乎想举起双手狠狠扼住自己的咽喉。  
身后传来高跟鞋敲打地面的声音，伊太刀回头，一位妇人向这边走来，女孩儿立即朝她奔去，哭喊着“妈妈”。妇人面带歉意地朝伊太刀微笑，伸手抱住女儿，不住安抚。离开前，妇人来到伊太刀面前，女孩在门外等着。  
“请您在案件结束后将那孩子的骨灰交给我们，我作为养育她长大的母亲，最了解她的也不过是这件事，妹妹是离不开哥哥的，她需要他。”

这晚伊太刀没有回家，他坐在办公桌前，凝视着被他放在桌上的唯一一个摆设，一个精巧的相框里，框着哥哥和弟弟。他重新翻阅卷宗，发现所有被害者几乎都有一个弟弟或妹妹，一些被他们忽略了的，是曾经有过。这一点在户均多子女的国家不算什么值得注意的特征才因此被忽略至今，再每家调查家庭关系，伊太刀面对部下呈上的调查报告上刺眼的那句话，感到浑身的血液都停止循环：  
“据调查结果表明，受害者与其姊妹，均属于（或类似）抛弃与被抛弃关系。”

5.

大概是从半年前开始，佐助变得很奇怪。  
香磷高中毕业后在一家杂货店打工，她总爱上晚班，清晨迎着朝阳走回家的舒爽感令她着迷，脑内皮质细胞格外活跃，让她还能每天在佐助醒来前准备好美味的早餐，佐助的作息总是十分规律，即使是所谓的狂欢日，佐助也会在十点之前完成他的Sasuke in the wonderland，从幻觉世界里归来，乖乖地入睡。香磷是偶然撞见佐助坐在马桶上，手里拿着注射器，看见她却也完全不慌乱，镇静的好像只是在喝水。香磷惊讶，却并不是为了毒品，而是因为佐助，这个风度翩翩的男子怎样也看不出来是会和毒品有染的堕落模样。后来佐助就不再躲着她，而是像以前家里只有他一个人时那样，躺在松软的沙发上陷入极乐，佐助说躲着她是怕教坏小孩，这委实不算什么好习惯。香磷有时会担心他因为注射过量心脏骤停，还在网上学习了很多急救知识，她时常感觉自己才是年长的那个人。  
我们相依为命。  
至少香磷是这样认为的，可惜佐助，这个冷漠的男人，好像并不认为他们之间是这样一种深厚情谊，因为他总是在挥霍生命，最近不仅形迹可疑，还数次试图去死。  
佐助的自杀行为总是在他彻夜未归之后，早上香磷回家发现佐助竟然不在，电话也一通不接，也许是又去红灯区买东西？她坐在餐桌前等，直到佐助十分疲惫地回来，衣服换了一身，并不是出门时穿的那一套，他看到香磷有些怒意的脸，会坐下一口气喝光牛奶，然后飘回房间倒头就睡，一直睡到香磷去上班，还未醒。次日，香磷就拖着一个半死不活的大男人去医院洗胃，回家还要清理因为药物作用被佐助吐脏了的床单被套。  
香磷是个十分的坚韧的女性，逃离炼狱之前她目睹了母亲的死亡，她始终认为自己是永不会崩溃的女超人。  
那天晚上她没有去上班，她尾随着佐助，站在离谷仓十米远的公路的另一边，看火将天空如何舔舐奸污，她感到灭顶的绝望，不清楚自己到底输给谁，只有奔跑，不要命地奔跑在第134号公路上，无数车辆从她身边呼啸而过，谩骂声从风里吹来，她好像只是在这个扭曲空间里滚动，身后是不断膨胀的大火，她和佐助，这世间所有绝望的人，都被烧成一堆灰烬，死得彻底。  
之前说过，香磷是个异常坚韧的女性，这使得她能在佐助回来时保持一如既往地平静和耐心，她早已做好与佐助对峙长谈的觉悟，为此不断暗示自己要镇静，理智，做一个年长者。然而令她意外的是，先崩溃的那个人，竟然是佐助。  
“你从幻觉世界归来了吗，佐助。”她甚至是笑着说出这句话。  
佐助没有喝牛奶，他一进门就立即倒下了，躺在门厅前的地毯上，闭着眼睛。  
“最近，我总觉得你一直没有清醒过，我的爱丽丝，你总要回来的。”香磷走过去，蹲在佐助身边，轻声说。  
“啊，我回来了，多美好的现实世界，多美好的早晨。”  
“昨晚，你去哪儿了？”她尽量让自己的声音不要过于颤抖。  
“昨晚···昨晚····我实在不记得···好像去了塔克拉玛干沙漠，沙子好烫···香磷，我有没有告诉过你，我们是一样的？”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我们是一样的，你，和我，我们都是从炼狱里逃出来的偷渡客！”  
香磷感到震悚，她预感到佐助要在她面前将自己解剖。  
“那时候我比你还小，从我的国家逃出来，因为我杀了人。躲在船舱底层漂洋过海来到这里，我和你一样，身无分文，破破烂烂，被推到街边去挣钱，你看我们是不是很像？  
然后我遇见一个男人，他把我捡回去，供我吃穿，教我读书，我以为终于遇到好人，我真是太蠢了！我只是又回到从前的地狱，没有人来救我，于是我又杀人，但是这次我聪明多了，也有力量多了，他死得很安详，我得以继承他的全部财产！那个时候，那个时候我还太弱小，家族并不愿庇护我，只要能得到利益，什么样的牺牲是不可为的呢？毕竟我只是个次子，我向所有人求救，哥哥走得远远的，父亲，母亲···他们都听不到我的声音，他们被软禁起来，我连他们是死是活都不知道···所以我杀了人，放了火，头也不回地跑，跑到海的尽头，世界的另一边。  
香磷，那天晚上我在街边看到你，我就知道，至少你能有一个机会，真的被拯救，而不是从一个地狱到另一个地狱，你喜欢的清晨，总是有耀眼的旭日，凉爽的风，它们都不是幻觉。”  
香磷想伸手摸摸他的脸，可是又怕一碰就要化灰，她止不住地流泪，为所有人。  
“很抱歉总是让你担心。”  
就是在这一天，这凄艳哀婉的一天，佐助的自戕前所未有的惨烈，推开门的那一瞬间香磷几乎立即便崩溃了，她尖叫着冲过去用毛巾死命捂着不住喷血的伤口，她能清晰感受到血的流动，感受到生命，是如何从她手里一去不回地流走。  
她不想让佐助死去，即使这荒谬绝伦的人间剧场早已将佐助剥夺得体无完肤，她还是要用尽一切方法从阖眼的神明手中夺回他。  


6.

伊太刀从没想过还有能和弟弟重逢的这一天。  
十年前，他被家族送往异国求学，不过半年便传来噩耗，内轮家夜半大火，主屋被烧得精光 ，无人生还。那年他十九岁，刚刚长成的男子汉，穿着黑色丧服，面对父母弟弟的骨灰，哭得声泪俱下。家族式微，父亲作为族长早已无半分实权，伊太刀因天资卓绝被叔父以惜才为名，忌惮之实送往他乡，和弟弟告别的那天，他们约好书信往来，然而佐助写好的信一封都未能到达伊太刀的手上，连带着幼小孩童所有的惧怕和求救，全都变成落进汪洋的一声叹息。直到大火之后，也许是因为怜悯，那些信才从他人手中转交给他。  
他们是在医院相见的，关键线索的获得让嫌疑人锁定变得轻松起来。那些照片和资料送到伊太刀手上时已经是被传阅过的样子，照片上的少年，青年，各种场景，各种神态，正如那女孩儿，只消一眼，伊太刀就认出了他。  
痛苦与悔恨飓风一般席卷而来，立刻就能杀死他。  
怎么是你？居然是你？原来是你。  
伊太刀只想立即去见他，越快越好。  
他们见面了，离得很近，病房里只剩他们两个，下属就待在门外，离开之前还再三询问是否确实不用为这位年轻的连环杀人犯铐上手铐。伊太刀知道没有这个必要，他会在今天结束这一切。  
佐助并不抬眼看他，仿佛对这个凭空出现的哥哥毫无兴趣。伊太刀按捺住内心的波涛汹涌，轻轻伸手抚摸佐助缠着绷带的手腕和脆弱脖颈，他几乎能感觉到身体同一部位绽开同样的锐利疼痛。这种疼痛，多少年，无任何事能打动他这一颗冰冷心脏，只有这种疼痛，才能不差毫厘地袭击他，制服他，爱抚他。他将佐助抱在怀里，亲吻他的黑发，额头，眼睛，然后是干燥的嘴唇，伊太刀几乎将自己臣服在这具躯体前，他太震撼了，为他弟弟病态尖锐的美，为他弟弟犯下的每一桩罪行，他还记得那个在谷仓丧命的男人在梦里对他说的那些话，爱一个人会想要他死。  
佐助终于回应他，用一小截舌头就足以令他心碎，他们拥吻在一起，佐助的绷带又渗出血痕，可他们谁都不在乎，只想赶快把对方吃进肚子里。  
我的骨中之骨，血中之血，我的亲爱，终于回到我身边来。  
刀刺入心脏的时候，伊太刀觉得解脱，他依然用尽最后一丝生命去亲吻佐助，紧紧搂着他，安抚他，爱他。  
伊太刀想起警校毕业时教官问他为什么想当警察，他拿出一直被他贴身带着的那张照片，指给教官看，“因为我弟弟，长官，从前我没能保护他，现在，至少让我有力量去解救那些和他有相同遭遇的人，这是我一生的使命。”  
“佐助，对不起。”  
伊太刀知道，自己就是那第十个人，佐助一直寻找，一直深爱的那个人。他生来，就是为了被佐助杀死，爱一个人，会想被他杀死。

佐助抱着哥哥的尸体，哼着小时候母亲哄他睡觉时唱的那首童谣，流离失所的孩子们啊终于要归家，最亲爱的，最亲爱的，最亲爱的，最亲爱的…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 文名取自黑键的10 Lovers


End file.
